


Tom's Pet

by midsummernightsk



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: Tom needs a break from everything take a suggested trip from his friend Chris he goes to New Orleans to excise a bit of control and joy being a bad guy. He thought perhaps it was a mistake feeling restless and nothing suited his taste till Tom finds a pet.Haley always wanted to try darker things yet wanted a safe environment so her best friend suggests New Orleans secret club where she can live her fantasy of being a pet. Tom's pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this was to be a short piece based on a couple of pictures I'd seen of Tom. Only thought 500 to 1000 words then it spun out control yeah who was I kidding. Inspired by Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey

Walking into the foyer of an elegant house approaching a professional looking woman behind the desk clearing her throat nervously. The woman’s strikingly beautiful hazel eye rose meeting her blue ones before smiling coolly.

“How may I help you,” the woman’s voice was like velvet holding a lovely accent that Haley couldn’t place. 

“Ah, I have an appointment,” Haley shifted noting the woman’s name tag Jeneva. The woman stared at her a moment longer before her smile warmed somewhat. 

“Name,” Jeneva held her hand out causing Haley to pause the realizing she needed to show the card her friend gave her.

“Haley Lofton,” she responded hand shaking as the card was given over the woman paused noticing Haley’s hands before turning printing out paperwork. 

“First time is always nerve racking but rest assured we protect our guests. Now read the papers if there are any questions ask then sign here,” Jeneva flipped to the back page. “Once signed I will escort you.” 

 

Haley looked at the papers knowing what they were when Lynn give her the card then help with sign up progress online. This place screened everyone before they even set an appointment for the safety of their clientele. Reading over the four pages before with a shaking hand signing. Haley gave the papers back to Jeneva who took them putting them up before gesturing for her to follow down the hallway. 

“This way Ma’am,” Jeneva moving from behind the desk graceful like a runway model this was her domain. Reaching the end of the hall opening a door, Haley had the DE Jue feeling of watching a horror movie in which she was the victim. 

“Thank you,” Haley spoke looking about the room it was like a spa room. Sighing a bit of tension drained this wasn’t what she expected through for the fee she paid there was no telling. 

“Not what you expected I see. Appearances can be deceiving Ms. Lofton we want you to be relaxed for the rest of your stay is going to be a challenge, even this will be a challenge,” Jeneva smiled wickedly closing the door behind her. 

“Great what did I get myself into,” Haley said looking about feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland, of course, it would be the dark Alice story. Noticing a card on a side table with a glass of water reading it than sipping the water before stripping out of her clothes. Her fantasy was about to become real. It had been made clear from the beginning of the screening to come here she had up to signing the paper to change her mind. 

Lynn was her best friend since moving down here the only one to know how curious Haley was about this yet due to personal safety she never met anyone that was trustworthy enough hand over control. Lynn was crazy she even said that in few kinkier areas this was the only place she comes to act out those fantasies. Haley had been so afraid to admit she wanted to be overwhelmed made to be a pet caught her friend off guard, in the end, Lynn smiled assuring Haley that everyone had their kinks that it wasn’t the worst one to have. “Now I know why Loki turns you on so much. Here this is a safe way for you to explore your fantasy.” That is when Lynn gave her the card it had been a few weeks before Haley made the decision to go for it.

 

“Hello, Mr. Hiddleston here is the last of the paperwork for you to sign. Since this your first time to New Orleans we hope you approve of your suite,” Jeneva smiled professionally at the tall British man. Tom smiled politely signing the papers he’d already had read them. Chris had given him the card saying that Brad Pitt spoke highly of this place that he and his wife were making plans for a vacation here. He was tired his sunny disposition just wasn’t coming back there were times things felt out of control. He needed something but what so here he was in New Orleans after viewing the website and talking to his friend. 

“Thank Ms.what is your name I’m terribly sorry,” Tom said as he sat his bags down looking out the window admiring the view of the mighty Mississippi River. 

“Jeneva, Mr. Hiddleston I’m the day manager. Ring me if there is anything you need I’ll leave you to relax,” Jeneva turned to exit the room closing the door softly. Tom moved to the table noticing a list he sat the selection back down a muscle ticked in his jaw not sure at all about this his eyes stared out the window. Moving to the bar making a drink before flipping through reading nothing appealed to him they were all lovely in their ways. 

Picking up the phone Tom dialed the front desk he sat sipping drink stretching out his long legs wondering if he was wasting his time perhaps he should be in Sudan instead indulging himself. 

“Front desk Jeneva speaking how may I assist you, Mr. Hiddleston,” come the manager's crisp voice.

“Yes, this selection I’m afraid won’t do,” Tom spoke toying with his drink.

“Missing something I understand Mr. Hiddleston. We have a new arrival that think will be to your taste. May I put her in interview room 101 for you.” Jeneva smiled looking down at a picture of Haley her long nails ran over the picture she sensed what clients wanted.

Haley smoothed the dress surprised it was simple yet tasteful though underneath she was bare making her a mixture of nervous and excited. When Jeneva comes to escort her to another room, Haley was bit surprised wondering if there was a problem. The manager opened the door gesturing for her to enter the room before the door closed with a click behind her. 

The room dimly lit with a chair sitting in a spotlighted area. Thinking the hotel had a flare that for sure before noticing a tall figure sitting in the shadows across from the spotlight. 

“Have a seat, Ms. Lofton,” the voice had a British accent. 

Moving to the seat Haley fidgeted a bit she sucked at interviews, and this had that feel of one. She knew already this wasn’t going to go well as she sat primly. The person across from her was silent holding a file a finger brushing over his lower lip. This situation reminded her of a scene from a movie making her want to giggle at how silly this was.

“You think you can handle this,” a stern voice comes from the figure.  
Haley nodded not sure what to say at the moment gathering her thoughts for an answer. 

“Don’t nod speak to me otherwise this won’t work,” he barked making her jump yet sending a thrill through her. 

“I was going to answer you,” she replied tartly “you didn’t give me a chance.” Then bit her lip she wasn't supposed to be sassy if she wanted this. 

The man shifted in the chair spreading his long legs she had an odd impression of a hawk considering its prey. 

“Why do you what this,” the man asked 

“Have you been on the dating scene lately?” Haley paused not sure how to explain herself. “Everyone has secret desires afraid to explore. I don’t want a bully but someone who isn’t afraid to be strong to be demanding and yes to overwhelm me push my limits.” He had stood walking about the edge of the light Haley started to turn, but a firm hand gripped her dark hair that had been placed in a French twist leaving her neck exposed. His scent surrounded her making her moan softly as a shiver of excitement passed through her. 

“I’m not fond of people who change their minds, so you have an hour to think this over,” he said darkly.

“I don’t need an hour,” Haley was sure this was the right man.  
“Hour,” Tom’s eyes narrowed. “Do you jump into things without thinking.”

“No, I tend to over think things. I’m listening to my gut on this,” Haley replied honestly wondering if she was going to get into trouble. 

“Even untrained you know to address me as Sir,” his voice a soft growl his grip tightened a little making Haley hiss soft as color infused her face. What on earth? It made her nervous that she liked the feel of his hand tugging her hair. 

“Sir may I ask a question,” Haley in a soft voice. 

“What,” his lips were close to her neck now making her swallow this felt so dangerous like playing with fire. 

“Do you think you can handle this Sir,” she asked yeah it was part of egg him, but she was curious it worked both ways. He snorted his hand softly let her go straightening. 

“Why this place,” he asked sitting back down in his chair.  
“Seriously,” Haley squirmed in her seat a moment. “My friend suggested this place she understood I wanted to be safe.”

Tom stared at her a moment a smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth before he spoke again 

“Safe? You are in the company of a stranger, and you want safety. Come here,” he pitched his voice low threatening.

“Yes Sir they screened you, and there are rules,” Haley stood now she was trembling her gut-clutching as she moved to stand in front of him. 

“Take your dress off then lay across my lap,” he ordered watching wondering if she was brave enough he could see her shaking.  
He idly wondered if it was nerves or fear perhaps a bit of both. His eyes followed Haley's hands when they gripped the hem of the dress pulling it over her head revealing soft curves, the soft swell of full breasts he found himself licking suddenly dry lips. She moved to lay across his lap glancing up at him getting a glimpse of sharp cheekbones in the shadows before settling with her perky ass in the air her hands nervously gripping his thigh breasts pressed in his legs. 

He placed one hand on the back of her neck thumb stroking her skin idly the other hand coming up over her ass caressing the soft skin running from the small of her back over down to the back of her thighs. 

“Do you understand why I’m about to spank you,” he asked his fingers moved to the inside of her thighs moving slowly up.

“Yes Sir, I didn’t say Sir, and I’m sassed you a bit,” Haley knew a little from her friends and Internet. 

“Yes, also to see if you can handle this. Have you ever been spanked,” Tom spoke tone firm when his finger brushed against her folds causing her to jump a little sucking a breath in. 

“No Sir,” she swallowed gripping fear mixed with excitement caused her to become wet. She could swear he had chuckled a little before his fingers stopped brushing over her clit softly to move back to her ass. 

“Ten you can count if you wish if it’s too much say red understand,” his voice had hardened as she nodded. 

“Yes Sir,” she whispered.

His hand lifted suddenly it contacted her skin making her yelp in surprise blinking his hand stroked over her ass a moment. Haley took a breath suddenly understanding why the count but she wasn’t willing to count afraid to say anything a the moment. His hand left again then it connected her ass again harder whoa that was her grip tightened. His hand stroked then he tapped her legs inducing for her to spread them a bit. She nodded doing so afraid of her voice at the moment goodness two in and she was very aware of her ass now. 

“Are you alright? Green, yellow or red,” his voice brook no argument.  
“Yellow,” her voice trembled a little from embarrassment more than pain. It was shocking of how wet she was from two taps. Chewing on her lower lip, she waited for three his palm come across her causing her skin to turn pink. A moan escaped her at the feel of something growing hard in his lap and the feel of his hand smoothing over then dipping between her legs. By the sixth, she had to say red feeling bad she had to stop him, but her butt was on fire add to that she was dripping down her legs so close to the edge of coming. She knew enough to know that wouldn’t do at all.

His hand smoothed over her perky ass he wasn’t an ass man, but hers was a lovely red now. Something dark twisted in him grew excited at the sight and the fact she handled it so well. It’s one thing to talk about being spanked then another when it happened. Her face buried in his thigh at the moment he let her settle fingers dipping so wet warm when he heard her muffled voice. His brow furrowed a moment it sounded like she was saying he was killing her.

“Haley I can’t understand you get your face out of my leg,” he couldn’t help but chuckle shifting his hold a moment letting move to her side huffing at him and reaching for his offending hand. 

“Sir, you’re killing me please,” she said breathily looking over at him from what she could see he was handsome not at all her type. Oh, she tried once to date a clean cut man, but it was an epic fail yet this man had a little sparkle in his eyes that she liked even as her ass burned from his hand. 

“Think you can still handle this,” his eyes narrowed at the sight of blue eyes rolling at him. Tom’s fingers dipped again brushing against her wet folds teasing her. 

“Yes Sir, it’s just,” she replied a blush filled her cheeks continuing telling the truth after all this is why they were here. “I didn’t realize how I would react it’s exciting.” She cleared her throat looking away his fingers tugged on her pink flesh causing a soft moan to come from her lips.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re a trouble maker,” he smiled a bit at her bum wiggling as she started to shift trying to get away from his tugging. He smirked down at her his hand at her neck tighten a fraction as he slipped a finger into her thrusting slowly than another listening to her softly moan. Haley shifted pushing back against his fingers wanting more. Tom chuckled withdrawing his fingers away causing her cry out at the loss of his touch looking over her shoulder at him glaring. 

“Go bring me the papers I’m taking you on as my pet,” he told her letting her neck go stroking a hand over her.

“Do I walk Sir or crawl,” Haley asked shifting off his lap onto her knees between his thighs. He sat there a moment staring at her making her nervous, but she didn’t want to do the wrong thing.  
“You may want to watch that sass I’ve had enough. Walk,” Tom said firmly. 

Standing walking over to the table pondering returning with papers. Haley settled between his thighs as Tom signed the papers making her his pet for his stay. Haley rested her head on his knee watching him taking in his brows how expressive they were the set of his jaw suddenly it struck her he was English. His accent gives him away yet still it was in the way Tom held himself than her eyes drawn to his hands. Lord, she has never had a thing about hands, but his were beautiful long fingers smooth not rough like most men she knew making her wonder what he did for a living. He was well mannered so far yet beneath the surround there seemed to be something a bit melancholy about him.

Tom’s sat the papers aside his fingers stroking her hair before encountering the pins holding it in place. His deft fingers made quick work of pulling them out as they stared at each other. He wondered if she realized who he was yet as her hair fell about her shoulders marveling a the silky strands before Tom’s eyes met hers taking her hand he stood leading the way to another room before she could say more. 

Opening the door flipping a switch to reveal the room Haley’s heart started pounding looking over at him biting her lower lip at the sight of him. Tom’s demeanor changed in an instant his face stern forbidding leading her to what looked like cuffs hanging from metal beam waist high was something that looked like a bench with red leather. 

“Hands up,” his accent along with that edge made her swallow doing as told as the thought of his voice alone could have her cumming. Tom fasten the leather cuffs about her wrists then moved to adjust the bench, so she was leaned against it before fingers trailing over her arched back as if he was viewing a piece of art. Moving behind her his hands slid over her hip down her legs firmly pushing them apart causing her to swallow nervously. Color flushed her cheek no use to anyone handling her much less exposed in this way.  
His long fingers deftly fastened her ankles to the bench on each side leaving her spread for him to view. His lips brushed over the backs of her knees across that sensitive crease moving up the back of Haley’s thighs before feeling Tom’s breath against her sex causing a moan to leave her lips. 

“You smell delicious my dear,” his voice purred from behind her as those long digits moved up over her hip. “I would love to have a taste but believe that can wait a bit.” Haley groaned wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into with this man. Hell maybe not like the horror movies but it was sheer hell. 

“Please Sir,” she whimpered only to hear him laugh.

“Goodness you won’t last long if that’s all it takes,” he made a little tsking noise suddenly she wanted to tell him to fuck off out of frustration, at last, now she wasn’t at all sure why this had to be the way. He was humming behind her some odd song as he stood moving away from her for a few minutes. Returning to move her hair off to the side then stepping back. 

“Remember your words,” he ask 

“Green, yellow and red, sorry Sir,” she said wanting to please him along with being curious as to what he about to do to her. Stomach in knot awaiting when she felt something trail across her back that was soft then it was gone it flopped back across her back suddenly realizing it was a soft rope flogger with knots at different points a shiver passed through her. 

“Good girl,” he purred then she felt those soft strips leave her back for a moment then land not hard but firm the slide over her then again each time in a different place each time harder and quicker. When the direction changed now those tails landed across her upper thighs brushing against her folds lightly teasing arching her back trying to raise her ass to feel more as the tails slapped against her just glancing by with the position she was in they didn’t land till he switched up leaving her moaning. 

Now she was so wet that was dripping down her inner legs. Tom stopped moving up behind her fingers brushing against her wet heat whimpering ready to beg him to fuck her any way he pleased Haley was so close to the edge. Humming leaning over her, he whispered, “Do you want to come to Haley.” 

“Yes Sir please Sir,” she panted trembling as his hands caressed her. 

“You did a good job,” he smoothed Haley could feel him shifting then something hard nudged up against her wet folds. Slowly pushing into her warmth, Tom groaned at the feel she was small gripping him tightly. “Fuck.” He breathed into her ear as he leaned over her hands gripping her hips tight enough that the next day she’d have little blue marks on his fingers. Slowly he buried himself panting feeling her wiggle under him resting his forehead against her back a moment. 

Pulling back he thrust moaning Haley’s head come up crying out he rolled his hips straight then thrust again. 

“Oh yes please Sir,” Haley gasped cursing the leather that had her tied into position. Tom growled enjoying the sound of her slamming back into her letting go his hands slid over her sides over her rib cage cupping her breast pinching her nipples pulling them as she cried out sobbing as the world spun away. Never had Haley felt anything so intense her legs buckled when everything splintered apart. Tom wasn’t far behind a few more thrusts when he closed his eyes jaw clenched tight moaning into the shell of her ear. 

Slowly he moved to step back quickly unfasten Haley. Then pulling her into his arms as she sagged whimpering snuggling close to him. Something about the gesture reminded him of a small demanding kitten. Settling her on a couch, he moved to get her water and a robe he walked out the room into a small kitchen area he noticed collars sitting on the counter for him to choose from gold with green ivy collar caught his eyes looking at the tag.

Taking the collar with him, Tom walked back to Haley giving her water before he showered her off afterward showering himself after shushing her from trying to help. 

“Tomorrow little Kitten you will be doing more,” he smiled feeling all the tension melt away. Smiling at how she wanted to fuss over him some shaking his head whispering it was his place to see to his pet chuckling when she pouted that it was only fair she did the same. Once dried he pulled her into his lap her eyes raised in question.  
“Move your hair so I can put your collar on,” Tom showed her the collar causing her to smile.

“Thank you, Sir,” Haley touched the charm noticing the name Kitten on it raising an eyebrow lifting her hair whispering. “ It's lovely I’m a bad Kitten or good Kitten.” He snorted placing it on her then kissing her shoulder. 

“I wager you're a bad Kitten at times and good at others,” Tom laughed “Come on I don’t know about you, but jet lag is getting to me. We have plenty of time to play now it’s time for sleep.”


End file.
